mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merry Widow
The Merry Widow |datefrom = November 29, 2013 |dateto = December 15, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from November 29, 2013 to December 13, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Joy shall be yours in the mourning. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Loose Ends Remember that little incident we had last month with the death of our lieutenant? Well, it seems like certain things just won't stay buried. - Michelle Paulis The smallest things can bring down an empire. So no, I don't think I'm being paranoid by calling in the big guns. - Michelle Paulis #Job: Bribe a Taubate Prison Worker (10x). #Fight 55 opponents in London. #Rob 15 times in South Africa. }} After The Fall We paid off the widow after the lieutenant took the fall for the Boss. But she's enjoying the money a bit too much, and people are asking questions. - Michelle Paulis You found her? Guess you just followed the trail of money. Told you she wasn't holding back. - Michelle Paulis #Win 80 fights in South Africa. #Build 2 vehicles from your Chop Shop. #Ask for 4 Miss Isles from mafia. }} Pressure Points The Feds paid her a visit, you say? She's a weak link. They'll use her to get to us. Watch her. And find out what they know. - Michelle Paulis I hate loose ends. If we had known she'd be so much trouble, we'd have made sure she shared her husband's grave. - Michelle Paulis #Acquire 45 weapons. #Fight in 5 Shootout Arenas. #Declare a War 3 times. |9=1}} The Plot Thins So, she wants to make a deal with us instead of the Feds? How generous. But you know how we feel about blackmailers. - Michelle Paulis I see your point. If we get rid of her now, the Feds will be on us before we can blink. We can't give them more ammo than they already have. - Michelle Paulis #Get 4 crew members. #Job: Call for a Truce With the North Siders (60x). #Loot 80 Miss Isles from fights in London. |10=2}} Severance Package New plan. Let her have the money. But make it look like an insurance payment for her husband's death. How's that for motive! - Michelle Paulis The paper trail you created was flawless. She'll be their top suspect in no time. - Michelle Paulis #Loot 35 Miss Isles from Job: Poke Your Team's Victory In Rival Fans' Faces. #Rob 120 times in London. #Collect from your Shipyard 3 times. }} }} Helping Hand Why don't you plant a little evidence and speed the investigation along? This calls for a light touch. - Michelle Paulis You put the murder weapon under her bed? Do you even know what subtle means? Let's hope no one gets too suspicious. - Michelle Paulis #Ask for 12 Miss Isles from mafia. #Deal 30000 damage in Mod Fury Arenas. #Win 160 fights in London |10=2}} }} Carried Away It's time for her to take a little trip. Hide her away. Guilty people always run. - Michelle Paulis I hope you didn't use one of our own safe houses. No? Good. I was beginning to lose faith there. - Michelle Paulis #Job: Mobilize Your Operation (80x). #Fight 50 opponents in South Africa. #Build 5 animals from your Private Zoo. |9=3}} }} The Price Of Greed The Feds wouldn't believe a murderer, but I don't want her to talk at all. A drunken brawl, a jealous lover; get creative and get rid of her. - Michelle Paulis The dead tell no tales. But we can't have the Feds making up their own either. Time to finish off this little play. - Michelle Paulis #Declare a War 3 times. #Collect from you Truck Shop 5 times. #Rob 140 times in South Africa. |10=2}} }} Death-Scent We can't leave her to rot in that hovel. Plus, the sooner the Feds find her and close the case, the sooner we can move on from this mess. - Michelle Paulis You whispered her location to a known snitch? No wonder they found her, or rather, what's left of her, so quickly. - Michelle Paulis #Win 200 fights in London. #Fight in 8 Mob Fury Arenas. #Ask for 15 Miss Isles from mafia. |9=3}} Damage Control We need to re-think how we deal with loose ends. Our generosity was seen as weakness. Re-establishing our image should be fun. - Michelle Paulis MISSING - Michelle Paulis #Ice 300 opponents in South Africa. #Rob 200 times in London. #Job: Host Happy Hours on Board (90x). |10=3}} Category:The Merry Widow Category:Limited Time Missions